As computer software has become more sophisticated, it has become easier for users to use. For example, many computer software applications employ user friendly interfaces to receive user input and provide information to user. However, with this sophistication, even savvy computer users have become less knowledgeable about actions that the software is actually performing on their computer system.
Additionally, when executing a software application on a computer system, protection services (e.g., malware software) have generally been a result of a binary decision. The software application was either blocked because it was a known threat or allowed to run.